I Wish I Was The Moon
by crysta656
Summary: Two lonely people who walk the same road eventually meeting in the middle.


Just a little one shot I've been thinking of. I haven't gotten much sleep lately as I have been addicted to Pottermore (_finally got my email... hooray_) and have been on it non stop (_well, when it's working and I'm not working_). So, I hope it makes sense (_it sure does to me, lol_). It's light with a happy ending. Enjoy! All mistakes are mine and I make no profit from the fanfiction.

* * *

><p>I Wish I Was The Moon<p>

Hermione Granger was on the fence with destiny. Sure, in some ways she believed in it, but when she chalked it all up it was all a matter of timing and facts. Take Harry Potter, her closest friend. Was it fate that his father was to die and then his mother? Was it destiny that set in motion that Harry himself would actually die at the Dark Lord's wand like his parents and then emerge from that death only to defeat the darkest wizard ever known?

She didn't believe that destiny had anything to do with it. It was a matter of poor decisions, over confidence and an inability to see beyond greed and power that sealed the deal between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. The same could be said in most instances.

Marriages were made because people were lonely and sought comfort and companionship in another. Children were born, not due to fate and miracles, but to people that liked to get it on. It was a matter of science. The world had rules and fate couldn't be accounted for through any logical means.

Yes, Hermione Granger was at odds with destiny. How could she not be when destiny was taking too long to find her. It was too bad that she didn't check her facts and the fact was that destiny is always waiting just around the corner and could happen at any moment.

She walked along the snow covered lane, her silvery scarf wrapped tight around her neck as she made her way home.

Work had been long. Her partner had left the office early in the afternoon, leaving her stuck with stacks of scribbled notes and books littered all over their joined desks.

Usually she loved work, but lately she had been feeling a bit melancholy with her job. She hated the hours she put into it but she knew that she had nothing else to occupy her time so work became the thing to do.

Her friends were busy at their own lives, like they should be. Her family had relocated to Florida to enjoy the sunshine and beaches in the States. She was still included in their lives but she found herself on the outside looking in. The issues her friends had were so different from her own. While Ginny and Luna would talk about the latest research on such and such childhood development study, she was talking about the Ministries tax legislation.

Even with Harry and Ron, things were so different from how they used to be. The boys were no longer boys. They were men and being men they had the responsibilities of being a man. Gone were the days of adventure and intrigue within the Golden Trio. They were now a group of friends that met once or twice a month for dinner and talked about recent marriages of friends and how many children they had.

Hermione didn't have children. She didn't have a husband. Hermione Granger didn't have so much as a dog, cat, rat, hamster or fish. She lived in her four bedroom cottage surrounded by books and hot chocolate. Her refrigerator was stocked with salad dressings, a few bottles of water, some leftover Chinese takeout and the necessary bottles of wine from Sainsbury's.

Her evenings consisted of walking in the door and unwrapping herself from whatever scarf and jacket combo she had on. She would then plop her purse down on the slightly beaten farmhouse table in her kitchen and toss her takeout in the microwave and pour herself a nice glass of pinot noir. As her food was heating she would take the stairs one by one to the top of the landing and turn to the left to go into her bedroom.

Her shoes would get toed off and eventually lose themselves under the meticulously made bed. Whatever restricting skirt and blouse she had on would follow the shoe's path onto the floor to be picked up on Sunday mornings for laundry day. After a quick stretch she would drown herself in an old terry cloth robe and make her way back down the stairs to her food and the rest of her quiet night.

Most days her solitude didn't bother her, but for some reason, she found herself thinking on it as she passed the local pub.

Golden light spilled out from the mullioned windows, lending a warmth to the cobblestone street and rough stone buildings. It was an inviting scene, like something out of a movie she had once seen with her parents. Before she could stop herself, she found her boots parked in front of the window, her eyes glued to the people inside as the light snow fell down upon her.

She imagined that she could hear the laughter and merriment that echoed throughout the room. At the bar there was a petite woman smiling brightly at the bartender who had just handed her another drink. He tipped off the exchange with a wink and a grin before moving to next customer. As it was, that next customer turned to the woman who had just received her drink and raised a toast that had the woman turning a slight shade of pink.

Near the fireplace there was a group of rowdy quidditch fans gathered around a tall pub table apparently singing to their teams victory. Their long sleeved shirts were emblazoned with the famous Falmouth Falcons crest and various team members names. Each face was bright and pink, whether it was from the warmth of the fire or multiple pints, she couldn't be sure, but they looked happy and she supposed that was what mattered. She could almost feel their excitement from where she stood. In her mind she could hear them doing the play by play of the match like Harry and the other Weasley boys had done in her youth.

Hermione scanned the pub again from her position of face against glass and smiled softly at the interactions and relationships going on inside. All too quickly though, that feeling of loneliness took a hold of her again and turned her numb.

She turned her head away while her feet took her slowly away from the warmth that the atmosphere of the pub had created. She didn't walk far, only a few feet away to a bench underneath the gas streetlamp. She tilted her head up to look at the moon as snowflakes fell onto her face and wondered if it was lonely too.

Lucius Malfoy was on the fence with facts. Having been a business man for most of his life, he was constantly surrounded by the monotony of always knowing what was going to happen because of trends and general opinion. Take his ex-wife, Narcissa Black. Was it the rules of the facts that she would lie to the Dark Lord and therefore save the wizarding world in her own way? Was it all based on facts that she went to Severus in Draco's sixth year of school and had him make the unbreakable vow to kill Dumbledore? No, it was destiny.

He didn't believe that facts had anything to do about it. Fate had ensured that Narcissa Black was to save Harry Potter and therefore the rest of the wizarding world so that the Malfoy's would know about redemption. Fate had ensured that she went to Severus Snape and begged him to save Draco so that he had a better reason to help the old man beat the curse that was already killing him. It was all destiny's doing and he believed that it was the same in most instances.

People got married, not because they were lonely and wanted companionship. They got married because fate had put in front of them someone who could share their feelings and lives with. Children were born, not because of science and cells, but because two people loved each other and wanted to create a life that carried a piece of themselves. It was all a matter of fate. The world was built on destiny and fact couldn't be accounted for when fate was what determined the outcome.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was at odds with facts. How could he not be when the facts were getting in the way of destiny. It was too bad that he didn't let destiny be because fate was determined by all the facts in your life and the facts added up until fate stepped in.

He walked along the snow covered lane, his fur collar pulled up tight against his neck as he made his way home.

Work had been long. The tediousness of his day leaving him bored while he presided over his empire.

Usually he loved the challenge of turning a knut into a galleon but lately he was feeling a bit bored. He hated the trappings and effort it took to retain his place in business and society but he knew that, that was required of him so that is what he continued to do.

His associates were busy with their own schemes, like they should be given their nature. His son had moved on, taking a wife and now enjoying the fruits of that marriage in the form of his grandchildren. He was still included in their lives, but found himself on the outside looking in. The issues that others had around him were so different from his own. While his friends or colleagues were discussing blackmail, he was talking about a quiet life at his manor and tending to his gardens.

Even with Draco, things were so different from they they used to be. His boy was no longer a boy. He was a man, a good man, who took up the responsibilities of being a better man than his father. Gone were the days of his son running to him to fix his problems. Now they were adult men with the same hair and eyes who met once a week to have a drink and talk about who of their former commrades had fell to the dementors or which struggling company to buy up.

Lucius didn't have to worry about his company going under. He would never have to worry about losing so much as a knut, sickle or galleon. He lived in his massive hundred and eight room mansion surrounded by antiques and a legacy handed down to him from generation to generation. His rooms were filled with gilt framed portraits of his ancestors. They talked to him about how he had mostly lived up to their expectations but would always leave out what he felt he still had yet to do.

His evenings consisted of walking through the thick mahogany doors and handing off his robe and cane to a house elf. He would pick his briefcase back up and take the impressive marble stairs, one at a time, until he reached his formal dining room.

His work would come out of the case while he sat down to his mile long table. When his meal, a formidable spread, was laid out before him, he would tackle the stack of requests at his hands while taking a sip of wine and pulling his hair free of it's confines.

Most days his ennui didn't bother him, but for some reason, he found himself focusing on it as he passed the pub.

Golden light spilled out from the mullioned windows, giving a warmth to the smooth cobblestone street and rough stone buildings. It was an inviting scene, reminding him of the way light would spill fromm the windows of the manor during parties when he was a small child. Before he could stop himself, he found his Italian leather shoes standing still in front of the window, his eyes fixated on the easy atmosphere inside as the light snow fell down upon him.

He imagined that he could hear the carefree conversations that echoed off the wooden beams that lined the room. At the bar there was a man toasting to the woman next to him. The woman blushed and smiled a secret smile. There was a gleam in the man's eye and it read love at first sight loud and clear.

Near the door there was an older couple seated with who he liked to assume was their son and daughter in law. Their faces were joyful and merry from whatever their son had said while touching the soft stomach of the girl at his side. He could almost feel their happiness from where he stood. In his mind he could hear those exact words said to him by his own son only a few years earlier.

Lucius greedily eyed the pub again from his position of face against glass and smiled softly at the cheer and interactions going on inside. All too quickly though, that feeling of loneliness took hold of him again and turned him numb.

He turned his head away while his feet took him slowly away from the warmth that the atmosphere of the pub had created. He didn't walk far, only a few feet away to a bench underneath the gas streetlamp. He tilted his head up to look at the moon as snowflakes fell onto his face and wondered if it was lonely too.

If you believe, as Hermione does, then the facts would be that her once enemy was sitting next to her and there couldn't be a potential for a life altering moment. However, if you believe, as Lucius does, then fate says that his once enemy was sitting next to him and that there was potential for a life altering moment.

So, what is it to be? Destiny or Facts?

A slight movement out of the corner of her eye brought Hermione's attention to the man beside her. She knew who he was the instant her eyes caught sight of his mane of silky blond hair. He looked much the same as he had throughout the years that she had known him. He still carried that cane that held his snake handled wand. Still wore the same expensive black leather gloves over his long fingers. His eyes were closed, but she was sure that if he was to open them they would still be full of sharp intellect and still have the power to render her speechless as she stared into the unfathomable gray depths.

She was sure that he was still the same Lucius Malfoy. The only difference was that he sat next to her, although probably not noticing who she was, watching the moon up high in the sky, the same as she had just been doing.

It was a small gasp that brought him out of his wanderings to see the woman seated next to him on the bench. He knew who she was, of course. There wasn't any other witch in their world that had that abundance of curly hair. She looked much the same as she had throughout the years he had known her. She was older, of course, but then, so was he. She still wore the same muggle fashions that most muggleborns never seem to grow out of. She still had a book with her as he could see it hanging out of her bag. Her eyes were closed, but he was sure that if she was to open them they would still be full of that thirst for knowledge and desire to do good.

He was sure that she was still the same Hermione Granger. The only difference was that she sat next to him, although probably not noticing who he was, watching the moon high in the sky, the same as he had just been doing.

Now, the moon was the only witness to what was happening and it watched with rapt attention as the two former enemies finally acknowledged that the other was there. The moon saw the akward greetings and shy smiles that were exchanged between the two. It saw flickers of their pasts flash over their eyes as they spoke in low tones to one another. The moon then dimmed its light to set the mood as the man held his arm out to the woman next to him and escorted her over to the window.

As fate would have it, the moon had the sun to complete it's life. And as fact would have it, without the sun, there could be no moon. The moon, however thought differently than either Lucius or Hermione. He believed that anything was possible regardless of facts and fate.

Hermione shifted nervously in her shoes, quite unsure of why she had her hand resting on Lucius Malfoy's exquisite wool covered arm. She wandered why she was allowing herself to feel the heat from his body rise up through the material of his robes and penetrate through the thick fur of her gloves. She was also very unsure of why they were standing here, together, in front of the pub window looking at the warmth and people inside. More than anything though, she wandered why she was enjoying his presence beside her so much.

In the back of her mind, a thought formed. It started out small and then grew until it was almost touching her nose. She let herself think that maybe this was actually fate. The facts were laid down so that there was no room for friendship or anything of the kind between them. They were so far appart from one another and not only in looks. He was twice her age, ran in a completely different social circle than her and had definitely shown that his beliefs didn't walk the same paths that hers did.

The facts were clear on this one, but she couldn't deny that she would like nothing better than to open the door to that pub and walk in with him. Maybe they could sit down at a table together and have a conversation about the weather or some other mundane topic that could lead to another topic and maybe a drink.

Lucius' eyes shifted between the woman at his side and the warm atmosphere inside the pub. He couldn't quite explain to himself why he was standing here with Hermione Granger and not trying to hex her or something equally as nefarious. He couldn't explain why he was so accepting of the feel of her hand lightly pressing onto his arm. More than anything though, he wondered why he was enjoying he thought of her standing beside him so much.

In the back of his mind, amid all of his many paper stacks was a thought. It wasn't much of a thought, more of an image. It was unclear at first but as it neared closer his eyes he could clearly see the facts staring him right in the face. Fate would say to him that this was his chance, that this woman would be his redemption for all of his past deeds. She was so good and wholesome in her life that only something that innocent could redeem him. Fate would also say that the gap in there ages, social standing and beliefs would work themselves out, that opposites would attract.

Destiny was against him on this one though. The facts were that he would love nothing more than to sit down with this woman and allow her to help him lose himself in her thirst for life and all it's challenges. He thought that nothing sounded better to him than talking with her and maybe walking her home after a drink or two.

The moon held onto the sky as long as it could. The sun, his other half, was making her appearance in the early morning sky but he didn't want to miss this. The couple emerged from the pub, hand in hand, all of their loneliness from the night before gone. The moon could see that they were overly tired as they swayed into each other on sleepy legs. He watched as they strolled down the lane together, totally wrapped up in each other before stopping and taking in their surroundings.

The moon raised it's face from the couple to look at the sun who was now smiling at him with her beaming rays stretching forth over the land until it reached the couple below. She winked at him as he fell to sleep and she took over vigil.

"What were you thinking of last night?" Lucius asked the woman who was teetering on the edge of sleep on the couch beside him.

"I was looking at the moon and wishing for you." Hermione said sleepily as she nestled herself closer into his chest.

He kept his words to himself until he finally felt her breathing even out against him. He looked out the window of the manor and from his position on the couch he could just see the moon disappearing into the brilliance of the sun. He briefly touched his lips to the woman at his side while keeping his eyes fixed on that faint circle of white light.

As if the moon could hear him, he softly whispered his thanks and fell asleep, content with the way the world worked, regardless of facts or fate.

Finis


End file.
